IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-13
Ghostbusters 2-13 is the thirteenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the first issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot Lucky issue 13 is here, and with it, the first installment of the eight-part event that will shake the boys and girls in grey to their core! Gozer the Gozerian, the Destructor, was once drawn to Manhattan, but could not complete his work. That's the good news. The bad news is that he isn't the only god who has taken notice of Earth... MASS HYSTERIA and our 30th anniversary tribute to the Ghostbusters begins here!February 2014 Solicitations via Comic Book Resources Cast Part One: Something Old, Something New! Mr. Crook Megan Five Points Killer Kylie Griffin Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Rookie Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Mr. & Mrs. Clarke Tiyah's Niece Tiyah Zeddemore Mr. & Mrs. Zeddemore Tiyah's Brother Ballard Wright Rodney Betty Rose Dana Barrett Tiamat Terror Birds Aetil Mot Equipment Part One: Something Old, Something New! Ecto-1b Super Slammer Muon Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol Boson Caster Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack/Realistic Version Trap Items Part One: Something Old, Something New! Stay Puft Marshmallows Wise Natural Potato Chips Blody Environmental Part One: Something Old, Something New! Blood Rain Locations Part One: Something Old, Something New! Chase Manhattan Bank Building Bates CPA, PC Central Park Loeb Boathouse Dana's Apartment Tiamat's Dimension Development On November 6, 2013, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress of a subscription cover he was finishing and about to ink.TRexJones Tweet 11/2/13TRexJones Tweet 11/6/13 On November 7, 2013, Tristan Jones announced he flatted his subscription cover for Issue #13.TRexJones Tweet 11/7/13 On November 11, 2013, Tristan Jones just finished his subscription cover for Issue #13.TRexJones Tweet 11/11/13 On November 18, 2013, Tristan Jones revealed his subscription cover, featuring several entities from The Real Ghostbusters, with help from Luis Antonio Delgado.Tristan Jones Facebook 11/18/13Tristan Jones deviantArt "The Real Ghostbusters comic cover" 11/18/13 Jones also posted the original line work.TRexJones Tweet 11/18/13 On November 20, 2013, a preview of Cover A was posted.Ghostbusters IDW Tumblr "Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies..." 11/20/13 On November 30, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he was "working in some crazy fun" with a big scene to start off Mass Hysteria! with.erikburnham Tweet 11/30/13 On December 2, 2013, it was revealed Winston and Tiyah's wedding will take place in Issue #13. Winston's middle name pays homage to his original name in the first movie's original script.TomWaltz Tweet 12/2/13 On December 3, 2013, Erik Burnham finished the first draft of Issue #13's script.erikburnham Tweet 12/3/13 On December 19, 2013, Erik Burnham reported Dan Schoening turned in layouts for the first part of Mass Hysteria!erikburnham Tweet 12/19/13 On December 31, 2013, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed Winston and Tiyah's wedding happens right off in Issue #13 and hinted there will be some big moments for some members of the cast.Erik Burnham Interview by Comic Book Resources 12/31/13 On January 3, 2014, IDW posted a WIP preview of the Winston and Tiyah's wedding.IDWPublishing Tweet 1/3/13 On January 6, 2014, IDW Comics, posted a panel from an upcoming issue showing Rookie, Ron Alexander, Melanie Ortiz, and Kylie Griffin working together.IDWPublishing Tweet 1/6/14 On January 7, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed Rookie and Ron were wearing navy blue flight suits because it is a common color for coveralls in the Midwest.Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 1/7/14 On February 21, 2014, Dan Schoening posted two teasers of Issue #13 - one of Melanie Ortiz with the Proton Pistol and one of Egon, Ray, and Peter at the wedding.Pomade 2/21/14Dan Schoening instagram 2/21/14 On February 22, 2014, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of Issue #13, Peter being Peter at Winston and Tiyah's wedding.Burnhamania! 2/22/14 On February 28, 2014, Chris Ryall posted pencil to color versions of pages 16-17.Ryall's Files Tumblr 2/28/14 On June 24, 2014, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered combined version of pages 4-5.Luis Delgado deviantArt 6/24/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is DEC130472. erikburnham Tweet 11/21/13 *Order forms revealed Tiyah's middle name to be Elizabeth and Winston's to be Ramsey. **Ramsey was the original name for the character that would become Winston in the first movie. *Subscription Cover **The entities that appear in front of the Firehouse on the cover are ***Phantom from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sticky Business" ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***Samhain ***Samhain's Goblin Minions ***Icon Ghost ***Charles Foster Hearse from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" ***Drool from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" ***Slimer ***The Deadly Three from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" ***Irish ghost from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" *Cover RI **On the cover all everyone who has wielded a Proton Pack on the ongoing series ***Peter, Egon, Ray and Winston ***Rookie ***Ron Alexander, Jenny Moran, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka ***Janine Melnitz and Kylie Griffin *Story So Far **Reference to Ghostbusters, their first case, and Gozer **Reference to the Haunted America arc in Volume 1 **Reference to the The New Ghostbusters arc in Volume 2, The Collectors, Collectors' Limbo and the dimensional rip created **Reference to Happy Horror Days! with bogeymen *Dramatis Personae **Dramatis Personae refers to the cast list for main characters in a dramatic work such as theater. **Peter's image is taken from Volume 1, Issue #15, Page 13, Panel 1 **Egon's image is taken from Volume 2, Issue #5, Page 17, Panel 1 ***Noted Egon is occasionally accused of having Asperger's **Ray's image is taken from Volume 2, Issue #11, Page 5, Panel 4 **Winston's image is taken from Volume 1, Issue #16, Page 9, Panel 5 **Janine's image is taken from Volume 2, Issue #1, Page 1, Panel 1 **Ron's image is taken from Volume 2, Issue #8, Page 23, Panel 1 **Rookie's image is taken from Volume 1, Issue #13, Page 3, Panel 3 ***Noted to have started as an intern **Kylie's image is taken from Volume 2, Issue #5, Page 12, Panel 2 ***Noted to have an eidetic memory and lack of patience. **Melanie's image is taken from Volume 2, Issue #12, Page 1, Panel 4 *Page 1 **In the first panel is the Chase Manhattan Bank Building in Queens **The two workers are visually based on Gareth Keenan and Dawn Tisley from the television series The Office (the original UK version) **The calendar is set on February. Based on the writing, the issue takes place on the last week of February. *Page 2 **The billboard references the Heart of a Samurai drink from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **The banner to the left of the billboard is a commemoration of the Lunar New Year on February 19, 1996. **Ecto-1a is now Ecto-1b, complete with a Super Slammer Trap. *Page 3 **Winston and Tiyah's wedding takes place at Loeb Boathouse, located at The Lake in Central Park **Peter refers to Ray's helicopter, last seen in Volume 2, Issue #7 **At Egon's mention of a toaster, Peter makes a joke, referring to the awkward scene in Ghostbusters II. **Behind Egon, Ray and Peter are Bobby Brown and Ivan Reitman. *Page 4 **Tiyah's father is visually based on Bill Cosby **Winston's father is Edward Zeddemore from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" **Behind Peter is Beau Bridges, actor and friend of Ernie Hudson **Luis Delgado and Erik Burnham's faces are at the back and at the sides of Peter's face. *Page 5 **Bo Bearden, Brock Parker, and David "Rookie" Railey, members of the Alabama Ghostbusters, are in the back rows of Winston's section **Standing against the wall is Stevie Wonder. **Ballard Wright, the ghost that hassled Tiyah in Tainted Love, appears in her section **Tiyah's brother is visually based on Gregory Hines *Page 6 **In panel 1, Ron's Boson Caster is missing but it returns in panel 3. *Page 7 **The ghost is loosely visually based on William Adolphus Schmidt (b. 1854), an accountant for Empire Flour Mill at Hannibal, Missouri. **Proteus Unlimited from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" is on the glass **Rodney is visually based on Danny Glover's character Henry Sherman, accountant and love interest of Ethel Tenebaum, from the movie "The Royal Tenenbaums" **Betty Rose and based on Phoebe Cates' character Elizabeth Cronin from the movie "Drop Dead Fred" *Page 8 **The Erie from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" is on the kiosk *Page 9 **Winston's middle name is noted as Ramsey **Tiyah's middle name is noted as Elizabeth *Page 10 **Peter mentions Las Vegas, last seen in Issue #8 *Page 11 **A bottle of Yuppie Water from The Real Ghostbuters episode "Short Stuff" is in the cubicle **Milton Berle's "If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door" quote is posted *Page 12 **The "Is This Good for Business" banner is a nod to Office Space *Page 13 **Kylie mentions New Amsterdam, an 1800s era Dutch colony in today, south Manhattan **The Ghostbusters apparently administers a PCOC fee in their bills **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is the invoice order number **The cost of capturing the ghost totals $9098.75 **The client listed on the invoice "Crook" refers to MacKenzie Crook who played Gareth on The Office (UK) *Page 14 **Dana's latest apartment is located at 76 East 85th Street. ***This is a block away from PS9, the school Oscar attends ***This is 20 blocks north of the Shandor Building from the first movie **The frame of Johannes Brahms from Dana's apartment in Ghostbusters II is present **Oscar takes Karate, a nod to the Deutschendorf twins who are now martial arts instructors for West Coast Martial Arts Academy. **On Dana's white board is a reminder about cello lessons for a "Michael". This is a nod to Ghostbusters Wiki administrator Mrmichaelt. *Page 15 **On the refrigerator: ***Based on the All Star Award, Oscar now attends PS9 the Sarah Anderson School, located on 100 W 84th Street. ***Oscar's principal is listed as Mr. Gross, a possible nod to producer Michael C. Gross ***Oscar's teacher is listed as Mrs. Runyon, a nod to Jennifer Runyon who portrayed Jennifer in the first movie ***A note about the Lincoln Center and Dana's performance on February 28. **Dana is drawn to match what Sigourney Weaver looked like in ~1995-96 as she appeared in movies like "Copycat" and "Jeffrey" **Dana is wearing the same articles of clothing she did when she was taken by Zuul in the first movie. **On top a cupboard is the wooden hand from Dana's apartment's living room in the first movie. **In the refrigerator: ***A can of Blody from a billboard in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***Canned Ghost ***Luigi's Fresh Pizza Dough, a nod to Luigi from Slimer! ***Ravana Pickles, a nod to Ravana from Extreme Ghostbusters ***The ceramic dish from Dana's refrigerator in the first movie *Page 19 **Tiamat refers to Gozer and Zuul *Page 20 **Double Bubble, on soap dispenser, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" **A bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows **On the Crunch Peanut Butter is Granny Candy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **A bag of Wise Natural Potato Chips, one was at Peter's office in the first movie **The black fruit snack box refers to the Ghostfruit Tree from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **The Freaky Flakes cereal box with the Super Duper Spy Kit ad from the Slimer! episode "Dr. Strangedog" **A box of Cheese-Its, seen in the first movie **A box based on Ghost Toasties, a RPG from West End Games External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVolume2Issue13CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue13CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersVolume2Issue13CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue13CoverRIFront.jpg|Cover RI front GhostbustersVol2Issue13CoverRIRear.jpg|Cover RI rear GhostbustersVolume2Issue13SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue13SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersVol2Issue13Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents